Chasing Gnomes
by xoxphoenix
Summary: It's always hard losing a pet. But for Hugo it felt as though he was losing a best friend.


**Disclaimer; Read below and you will find that I most defiantly don't own Harry Potter. **

**Apologies for grammatical errors.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was Hugo who took the news worst.

Ron was sure it would have been Hermione, but his wife had been remarkably accepting of the situation- though of course very distressed.

"It was just his time Ron, it was just his time."

Rose of course, who was still in her angsty **''the whole world hates me'** stage hardly blinked twice after being told before stomping away to her room ( not before, however, slamming the door much harder then necessary).

As for Ron he was surprised how much the death had affected him. Never in his life time would he have expected to mourn so much over Crookshanks. Regardless how many times the cat annoyed him, regardless how many times the cat stole his things, or chewed up his shoes- yes Crookshanks actually did that.... He was and always would be the crazy, yet strangely loveable, cat of the household.

It seemed so odd not to see the hairy animal swish past them in a hurry to chase garden gnomes or scratching at the door in attempts to get more food. It was even odder to see his little pet bed empty.

Ron wondered, idly, whether he would ever get used to it.

It was hard enough losing Pig last year, now Crookshanks...

_I really should have been nicer to the cat_, he reflected to himself, seeing in his minds eye numerous instances when he yelled or chased Crookshanks. Then again the cat_** had**_ been incredibly vexing, perhaps how Ron acted WAS nice.

Ron had made sure to tell Crookshanks as they buried him in the backyard how much he was going to miss him and even, out of his own kindness included a bag of disgruntled garden gnomes in the grave. He hoped that where ever Crookshanks was, he knew that Ron cared for him....

However much he was missing Crookshanks though, was only a _quarter_ of what Hugo was feeling at the moment.

His son had always been attached to the furry animal, able to always coax the cat out of hiding or able to play with him. This used to cause Rose a great deal of distress because Crookshanks would always try and scratch her if she even attempted to pick him up, but with Hugo it was very different. They just shared a bond.

"Give him some time Ron, you remember what it was like when you thought Scabbers had died. He just needs some time," Hermione said gently smiling at her husband when he questioned on what to do. But as the weeks progressed, and Hugo's demeanor became increasingly more and more depressed, Ron knew he had to step in.

It was on a quiet morning of no consequence, that Ron decided to do just that. Hermione had gone to work, Rose had gone to play with Albus and some other friends from Hogwarts (He wasn't exactly sure who, but he had a horrible sinking feeling that Scorpius Malfoy was among those friends) and George had flooed to tell him that he needn't come into work after all. Which left Hugo and him all alone.

He found Hugo sitting out side, a book opened on his lap, staring out into space, his lips turned downwards. Ron sat next to him on the grass, noting as he did so, how sunny it was.

"Alright son?"

Hugo nodded his curly red head, not looking at his father.

"I thought maybe we could go to the Burrow later to have some lunch and see Grandpa and Grandmum Weasley. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Hugo said tonelessly.

Ron sighed. "I know you miss Crookshanks, I do too, we all do. It's going to take some time... But one day it won't hurt as much."

Hugo said nothing, instead looking down at his book with unexpected and sudden focus. Concentrating extremely hard on the words in front of him.

"That's not to say you can't remember Crookshanks, because you can. After all he was a great, if not crazy, cat... And I know you will miss him heaps. But I think, and I dunno if this is right or wrong, this is just my personal opinion... But I think Crookshanks is up there somewhere, chasing garden gnomes, watching us all."

A small flicker of a smile went across Hugo's face as the mental image hit him. "He _would _be chasing gnomes," He agreed.

Ron nodded, relieved his son was talking again properly.

"And he'd claw the other cat's eyes out if they tried to take the gnomes away from him."

Hugo gave a short laugh before glancing at his father with wide brown eyes. His ears began to turn red, Ron instantly knew that what Hugo was going to say made him uncomfortable. Ron braced himself.

"It's just..." Hugo began trailing off. "It's just Crookshanks has always been there for me y'know? I mean..." His blush deepened. "I've always had cousins, Rose and you guys, but... When Rose is at Hogwarts and you guys are busy and Lily wants to play with dolls," He made a disgusted look here. "I would always go to Crookshanks and just be around him... And... And I could talk to him... I swear.... I swear sometimes I thought he could understand me."

Hugo looked at his father scared, fearful that Ron would think his son to be mad. However Ron only nodded in understand.

"I'm sure he did Hugo. Crookshanks was a remarkable cat."

"Yeah," Hugo said. "He was."

They fell silent for a moment.

"I'm going to miss him dad."

"I know you are son."

Hugo moved closer to Ron and leant his head on his dad's side, Ron put an arm around him in comfort, pretending not to notice the tears that were silently streaming down his boy's face. They stayed like that for nearly fifteen minutes, after which Hugo, all cried out, stood up, looked up at the clear blue sky and suddenly grinned.

"Give the gnomes hell Crookshanks."

Ron gave a bark of laughter before standing up himself, unable to reprimand Hugo for cursing. Hugo looked at Ron, his eyes still a little red but a cheeky grin forming across his features.

"Dad?" He asked as they made their way towards the house.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get another pet then?"

"I don't see why not. Though you'll have to ask your mother too."

"Can I get_ any_ pet?"

"Sure."

"So you won't mind if I come home with a big, _hairy_, ugly, spider?"

"OVER MY BLOODY DEAD BODY!"

Hugo laughed again, ducking as Ron playfully went to ruffle his hair.

"You can get any pet _except_ for spiders," Ron said. "Or a rat," He added as an after thought. "You can't trust them either."

Hugo rolled his eyes but said nothing. They had reached the house finally, and Ron opened the door, holding it open for Hugo. But Hugo didn't go in.

Ron looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Hugo shook his head. "Nothing... Just... Thanks dad."

"Oh," Ron said relieved. He smiled at Hugo. "That's okay. Anytime son, anytime."

* * *

**It's been a while since I have written anything, it's been even longer that I have posted anything. This wasn't the best I know, but I'd love to hear some feedback. Hardly any stories are devoted to Hugo, so I decided to make one! Let me know what you think!!! **


End file.
